


Crushing

by JanaRumpandRCClara



Series: How I met you [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCClara/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCClara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd always crushed over Erica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crushing

**Author's Note:**

> So, part three is Berica and the prompt was: you look like you're high or hungover, so i'll explain to the teacher why your answer wasn't so weird, but you owe me.  
> only Boyd would never say she owed him.

If there was something that Boyd was particularly good at, it was pining. 

Yes, Derek had made and art out of it, but Boyd was incredibly talented for such things as well. There was this amazing girl from his Sociology class, named Erica Reyes, who probably could snap his neck with her smile and would someday rule the word, and in whom he was crushing so hard he felt like a thirteen year old again. They had exchanged ten words tops – which was a lot, considering how much Boyd actually spoke – and she sat two chairs to his left. He knew he didn’t have a chance with her, she was smart and outspoken and he was just this awkward loser. Still, he couldn't help but dream. 

When she entered the classroom that morning, though, she looked very different from the rest of the days. For starters, she wasn’t wearing make-up today. Her blonde hair was tied in a bun and even if she was wearing her usual leather jacket, her clothes were more focused on being comfortable, it seemed. Erica seemed tired and in pain as she walked to her seat, flinching at whatever question posed by the girl next to her. Boyd could see clear as day that it was hangover.

He got up and – without a word – handed her a bottle of water. She gave him a look with those amazing eyes, and whispered, “Thanks, Boyd.” He tried not to get excited over the fact that she knew his name, just smiled to her before walking back to his seat.

The professor of this particular class was a ruthless woman, that was equal measures scary and admirable. When she walked in the class that morning, gods, she seemed even scarier than usual. Her dark eyes fixed in Erica for away too long, and he felt a bitter taste on his mouth. Professor Kali loved to make people pay for not being at their best while on her class. 

It took less than half an hour before it came crashing down. Of course.

“Miss Reyes?” She asked, looking over to the blonde. “Would you kindly share your views on the matter? If I recall you were particularly fond of the subject.”  
Erica looked up to her and Boyd could swear this was like watching a car crash in slow motion. 

“I frankly believe that it all is a matter of perception, like, you can’t just affirm that shit like the author did. Does he even realize how much of a dickhead he is being? I spent half of the text thinking about how much I’d like to use my ‘attention seeking’ bi nails in his eyes and see if he thinks I’m just a collective lie too.”

The teacher was frowning, and Boyd controled the urge to facepalm. What the heck was that? Before the teacher could ask this question, though, his instincts made him intervene. 

“Professor, I believe what Erica wanted to say is that the author could have chosen his words better, specially considering it was an academic text. And such hate speech could be compared to the biphobic and homophobic speeches of our days.” 

_Please, let her take this bullshit as an answer. Please._

“Very well, Mister Boyd. I’ll take that as an answer, but perhaps next time your friend can think twice before coming to class in that state.” The professor said before turning to write something on the board. He glanced over to Erica who was staring at him wide eyed, and Boyd could feel his cheeks heating up. 

 

The next day, Erica sat next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> That is it.  
> Leave kudos and commenta at your will.
> 
> Kissus


End file.
